Bey Guardian
by Major Anime Fangirl and Violet
Summary: Now the Chapters begin For My Bey Guardian thing... Setsue's POV for the whole thing unless I say so... I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade. But, I do own Setsue. By family I mean "Family" like friend ship and romance and stuff.
1. Ch 1: I Have To

**Author's note: Tsubasa: well...**

**Me: well... What?**

**Tsubasa: You write a lot!**

**Me: Yes, I do. I try to get two stories up a day... Or at least during the weekend...**

**Tsubasa: That last part was intense!**

**Me: yes it was... I feel bad for Setsue... *laughs***

**Tsubasa: What? *just gets it* OH! *sarcasticaly* very funny... Setsue...**

**Me:*still laughing* You were **_**SO **_**confused!**

**Ginga: *runs into our conversation*What did I miss?**

**Masamune: *pants* Yeah... What did we miss?**

**Me: You guys aren't in this yet!**

**Masamune and Ginga: WHAT?!**

**Me: You heard me... *speaks louder* YOU GUYS AREN'T IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Masamune and Ginga: *look at each other* OOOOOHHHHH!**

**Tsubasa: *facepalm* ugh! *mumbles* you guys are so... stupid**

**Masamune and Ginga: HEY!**

**Tsubasa: It's the nicest way to put it... what would you rather be called-**

**Me: NO! We (mostly me) are trying to keep this rated K. So please Don't call them... *whispers* what you were gonna call them.**

**Tsubasa: Right.**

**Ginga: Got it.**

**Masamune: Aye, Aye Captian!**

**Me: *whispers* ignore him... He watches to much Spongebob Squarepants.**

**Masamune: Hey! *whispers to me* that's supposed to be a secret!**

**Me:*sweatdrop* Can we get on with the story?**

**Tsubasa: yes. I'll do the disclaimer... She doesn't own us... You know... Metal fight beyblade...**

**Me: *wince* that was... akward... but I do own my character, Setsue.**

**Tsubasa, Ginga, and Masamune: ON TO THE STORY!**

**Me: fine!**

I Have To...

I'm 15! I'm not seven anymore... My worst first mission... "oh Tsubasa..." I whisper to my self.. "I'm so sorry..." I whisper as tears form in my eyes.

(_flash back_)

_"NO!" Tsubasa cried falling to his knees. "A deals a deal." Ryuga said coldly. Then he summoned darkness upon Tsubasa..._

_"TSUBASA!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Tsubasa isn't here any more sweetie." Ryuga says grinning. He's right there! Well... At least I think he is... "Can I come out now?" I begged "Yes... You can't bring him back just so you know... there is no use of trying... un-less you really feel the need to fail..." Ryuga said letting me go._

(end flashback)

"Hey... Wh-what's wrong?!" Tsubasa said/asked at first walking then running. "Oh! I uh... I got something in my eye..." I lied. Tsubasa obliviosly didn't buy it... "It's not your fault you know..." Tsubasa said sitting by me. I started sobbing. "It is! I should have never asked to go since we were never fully trained!" I sob as Tsubasa wraps his arms around me. I sob into his vest. "I-...I'm so... So sorry..." I sob. "Ssshhh... It's over now and-" "I MADE YOU GO AGAINST YOUR BIGGEST FEAR! WOULDN'T YOU FEEL GUILTY IF YOU MADE ME GO AGAINST MY BIGGEST FEAR?!" I yell interupting him. "Yes, but that's never gonna happen, and I'm supposed to protect you no matter what I have to do..." he says to me. I grab his hair in my fists and sob harder. "ssshhh... It's ok..." He cooes rocking us slightly. I calm down slightly... He relaxes me everytime I'm in his arms... I... Love him... I don't know which way I love him though...(ex: boyfriend, Family member, friend, etc.). "There's no need to worry..." Tsubasa said lifting up my face by my chin. "Let's go to the surface and battle. Ok?" he asked. I closed my eyes and nodded. "Now keep your eyes open.. I want to see your beautiful eyes." Tsubasa says to me as I do just as he says.

We flew do to earth. Well, I flew us down. Once we arrived, some kids (more like teens who are looking for a fight) challenge us to a bey-battle. "Sure... Why not?" Tsubasa said to me and them. "Team battle?" I ask "Sure... If it makes you guys feel better when you win." The 'leader' said. Well, he looked like their leader since the rest of his group was behind him...

Me and Tsubasa are a team... And the leader and one of his goons. The leader has brown hair and the partner had blond hair.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!" We shout as we launch our beys.

(I don't want to write the WHOLE fight/battle so skip a bit until)

"EAGLE! SPECIAL MOVE, METAL WING SMASH!" Tsubasa shouts. "GUARDIAN ANGEL! ALSO USE YOUR SPECIAL MOVE, FLAME ARROWS!" I shout. My bey has all the elements as her power. (ex: water, fire, ice, lava, gravity, flight, light, etc. most of the good things not darkness.) "HAHA! YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT US LIKE THAT?!" Asked the brunettee. Then Tsubasa froze. "Ts-Tsubasa?" I ask looking at him. He whispered something... "What?" I ask "I won't lose." He says again. "What do you-" "I WON'T LOSE!" I was interupted by Tsubasa who didn't seem like himself. Darn it... It's Dark Tsubasa... "TSUBASA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I yell at him but he yells, "DON'T GET IN MY WAY OR YOU'LL GO DOWN AS WELL!" The other team said, "WHOAH MAN! CHILL OUT... YOU WIN. UNTIL NEXT TIME OF COURSE." They take their beys back. "WHAT THE HECK TSUBASA?!" I yell and ask. "I don't know what happened... I just... The darkness just... I don't know..." He said looking at his hands as if they were cursed or something.

"You scared me..." I whisper tearing up, hoping he doesn't hear but, I think he did... "I'm sorry... I-... I should leave..." Tsubasa says starting to walk away. "WAIT! WHY?!" I ask him. "I'll see you later... Maybe we'll meet when I can control myself..." Tsubasa says. "Why?!" I continue asking. "I just have to..." he says walking away. I burst into tears having him go away... All because of _**ME.**_

**Author's note: Wow... Intense... I'm now starting chapters for this... YAY! Please review... *cries* that was so sad!**


	2. Ch 2: Can I?

**Author's note: Me: I'm speeding the time so they're (Setsue and Tsubasa) are 19-20. Story takes place during Tsubasa's first Tournament. What I mean by that is- Tsubasa and "his" team are in China. Setsue's POV.**

**Ginga: AM I IN THIS?!**

**Me and Tusubasa: *Facepalm* Duh... You were in the tournament, yes?**

**Ginga: OH YEAH! SORRY I FORGOT!**

**Me: *sweatdrop***

**Tsubasa: Where is Masamune?**

**Masamune:*running* HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!**

**Me: Where were you?**

**Masamune: I went to... uhm... I was uhm... I forgot...**

**Me: You forgot what you were doing?!**

**Masamune: OH NOW I REMEMBER! I went to that new chinese restraunt!**

**Me: *sweatdrop***

**Tsubasa: *raises eyebrow* How did you forget that...?**

**Masamune: Well, I was-**

**Me: Tell the story after this chapter in the last author's note.**

**Masamune: fine...**

**Me: You and Ginga do the disclaimer!**

**Masamune and Ginga: SHE DOES NOT OWN METAL FIGHT BEYBLADE! Blah Blah blah...**

**Me: that was worse then when Tsubasa did it...**

**Tsubasa: Yeah...**

**Me: ENJOY and REVIEW!**

Can I join?

"I WON'T LOSE!" Was the only thing he kept repeated. I'm in the crowd/audience, First row, in China's stadium.

'Why Tsubasa... why did this become of you?' I think watching him use his special move.

(Tsubasa loses)

The silver haired boy faints. "TSUBASA!" I shout jumping from the stands. (Idk if they are stands or not so that's what I'm gonna call it.) I get to his side.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?!" Asked the redhead Ginga asked me. (I'm your worst nightmare! JK XD) I ignore him and his question.

"Tsubasa..." I whisper checking his pulse. He's... He's... Good HE'S ALIVE! (Just checking to make sure...)

(Tsubasa wakes up in the team room)

"YOU _**HAVE **_TO LET ME IN!" I yell at the security guard.

"I'm sorry no _**FANS **_allowed." He said empazising the word 'FANS'. That always gets me... the word 'fans' instead of 'friends'

"I'm a _**FRIEND!**_" I shout in the man's face.

"I need help over by the team group room 'Gang-Gang-Galaxy'." he said into his transmiter.

"WAIT! LET HER IN!" Said Ginga.

I'm inside the big room... My eyes go RIGHT to Tsubasa. "TSUBASA!" I shout.

Masamune whispers to Ginga but I heard EVERY word, "crazy fangirl..."

"I'm NOT a fangirl!" I shout at Masamune sitting down by Tsubasa. "Hi. Do you remember me?" I asked him.

"Setsue..." he said.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him.

"I lost..." He whispers.

I sigh. "Is that the only thing you could think of?" I ask him.

"I'm fine... sorry." he responed to my question.

"That's great. Can I join you guys? I'll be the sub-SUB-member." I ask pleading.

"Do they even have that Madoka?" Yui asked the brunette.

"I don't know Yui..." Madoka said.

"That sounds like BALONEY!" Exclaimed Masamune.

"I believe it..." Ginga admited.

"YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE IT BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!" I shout.

"heheh... sure you can join if it's ok with Ginga." Madoka said nervously.

"HEY! WE DON'T NEED A SUB-_**SUB**_-MEMBER!" Exclaimed a very jealous Yui.

"I think it's fine." Ginga said, as Yui and Ginga started yelling at each other.

"Thank you, very much." I say.

**Author's note: Masamune: So as I was saying...**

**Me: please Review...**

**Masamune: I was rushing to finish my wonderful food at the new place and I started running after I paided and forgot what I did...**

**Me: *sarcastic*Thank you Masamune for such a Wonderful story.**


	3. Ch 3: This Is Kind Of Akward

**Author's Note: HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY! ENJOY MY NEW CHAPTER! (Just a "p.s." Tsubasa is wearing a white t-shirt and jeans you'll find out why later) PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! BESIDES MY OC. OH, AND THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY AKWARD. (IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE REST OF THE STORY SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT)**

This Is Kind Of Akward

"ALRIGHT! FOOD!" Ginga and Masamune shout right before they start stuffing their faces.

I pick at my food with my chop-sticks... We were eatting Chinese noodles... I am not really hungry... "You should eat your food before they eat it." Tsubasa warns me.

"They can have it..." I say pushing it away from me, excusing myself from the table.

"Where are you going?" The silver haired boy asked me.

"For a walk... I'm not hungry." I say walking to the door.

I walked to the middle of the restraunt when Tsubasa grabbed my hand, "I'm going with you."

I blush, "Ts-Tsubasa...?" I stammer.

"What?" Tsubasa asks.

"Your-Your holding my hand..." I mutter looking around the room to see, EVERYONE staring.

Tsubasa froze. "uhm..." He slipped his hand off of mine. My hand got cold. His hand was warm.

"That. Was..." Masamune started but stopped.

"Akward?!" Yui asked.

"Yeah, that." Masamune agreed.

"Whatever..." I mutter hoping no one hears. I walk out of the resturaunt. Well, it was more like a rush out of the resturaunt.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Was what I heard once I left. It was Tsubasa's voice. I ran. I don't know where, but, I was running.

I got to a bridge. There was a stream under it. I slowed down. Then once I got on the bridge I stopped. I cross my arms then leaned on the railing. I sigh. I was at the edge of the town away from all the "stuff" going on. There would be people shouting or something. I was at peace just listening to the stream flowing peacefully, quietly, gently, and slowly. I may be hydrophobic but I love to look at water and listen to it. I can't swim that's mostly why I'm hydrophobic. I closed my eyes.

A hand went on my shoulder. "AAAHHH!" I scream terrified. In fact, I was so terrified... I fell off the bridge into the stream. I was lucky the stream was, well, a stream... You know, small-ish, capitalize ISH. I sat on the bottom, my head out of the water. My aqua blue hair in my face. I was soaked.

"HEY, YOU OK?!" A familiar voice asked, super worried.

I spit out some water that was in my mouth. "I'M SORRY, BUT, DO I LOOK OK?!" I yell/ask sarcastically.

"Hey, chill out. It's me Tsubasa..." The male voice says trying to comfort me.

I hear someone walk up to me. I sit there, afraid to move.

"Look I didn't mean to startle you..." The boy says helping my shivering body up.

I was shivering for _MANY _reasons. One was I was cold. Another, I was scared. The rest, just aren't really important, so, ignore them. The "mysterious" boy started waking us somewhere, it's a possibility that it's out of the stream. "Where-where are-re you-you taking m-me?" I stammer/ask.

"Back to the hotel room." The man said pratically dragging me.

The reason I'm being dragged is because I'm trembling so much that my body and mind won't cooperate. I feel bad for the person who is dragging me. I can't see because of myt face so that's why I don't know for sure who it is. "Would you like your hair out of your face?" The person asks.

"Please..." I respond, practically begging to see the persons face. I want to know if it is Tsubasa.

...

The person's hand takes my hair and puts it off to the side. It was true... It was Tsubasa."I'm sorry I'm not helping." I apoligize still shaking.

"It's fine. Your just cold, scared, hungry, and tired from all the 'excitment'..." Tsubasa said.

"I'm not hungry or tired." I mumble.

"Are you sick or something?" The white/silver haired boy asked worriedly.

"No, I'm cold, tired, and _HATE _wet clothes." I mutter.

"We're almost there." Tsubasa assures me.

...

Once we got back to the hotel. "I don't have any clothes..." I whisper.

"It's fine. Dry yourself off with this towel, and once your done sit on the couch. I'll bring you some clothes." Tsubasa says tossing me a towel then walking to the bedroom.

I dry myself silently. Once I get done with that I sit on the couch and wrap myself up in a blanket.

About five minutes later, Tsubasa walks out of the bedroom, and sits next to me on the couch. "Clothes?" I asked not using full sentences.

Tsubasa nods, shrugs, then shakes his head.

I have NO idea what that means but i think it might be bad. I sigh then look at the floor. i close my eyes. About 30 seconds later there is a white object on my lap. I look up to see Tsubasa... I couldn't help but stare... I mean... You'd stare if you saw what I saw... "Uhm... Tsubasa? Why...?" I asked not knowing how to ask the boy with his shirt off. (FANGIRL SCREAM! XD)

"What? Would you rather not wear a warm and dry shirt that you got from a friend? Or Would you rather be cold and wet?" He asks.

"I'll take the shirt..." I exclaim. I didn't want to tell him why I'll keep the shirt. It's mostly because he never showed me his abs. I mean seriously! Why would you keep something so hot away from some one that loves you? He was made to protect me, that's for sure. I stand up with the shirt. "Uhm..." I mumble.

"Uhm, What?" Tsubasa asks.

I point to the floor. Right away Tsubasa knew what I meant becasue he looked down agt the floor and said, "Go ahead."

I started to take my clothes off. _ALL _my clothes. You know "under garments" and crud like that. Then I put the shirt on. It was big so it covered my upper and lower area. "LOOK AT ME! I'M TSUBASA!" I shout.

"Looks good on you." Tsubasa compliments me.

"Thanks. For the compliment and the shirt." I say.

"No prob." The shirt-less boy says.

...

About 5 minutes of us sitting on the couch, back to back, we had our legs hanging of the arm rests. "Why didn't you get me another shirt?" I ask breaking the akward silence.

"Because all my other clothes are dirty." Tsubasa anwsered.

"Oh. Thanks." I say.

All of a sudden, Ginga and the rest of Gang-Gang-Galaxy walk into the room. "Uhm..." Masamune mumbles.

"Akward..." Ginga whispers.

"You got that right Gingy." Yui agrees aslo whispering.

"Why are you shirt-less and why is she pants-less?" Madoka asked.

"Were you guys-"

"NO!" Tsubasa and I interupted Masamune before he said what we both know he was gonna say.

"Ok." Masamune said.

"This whole day was akward..." Yui said.

"Agreed!" Every one including me agreed.

**Author's note: Me: Tsubasa...**

**Tsubasa: *Raises an eyebrow***

**Me: Sexy thing you.**

**Tsubasa: hahahah.**

**Me: heheheh.**

**Ginga: Akward.**

**Me: This whole chapter was akward.**

**Yui: Especically the part were Tsubasa took off his shirt.**

**Me: THAT'S THE BEST PART!**

**Yui: Not if your a guy..**

**Me: Well, What if there gay?**

**Yui: *Mumbles something mean***

**Me: Bye review. Yui that wasn't nice... And I apoligize this chapter was super Akward.**


End file.
